empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Empirebuilder Wiki
Empire Builder Poll Vote for your favorite Empire Builder, now! http://www.learnmyself.com/personality.asp?p=take-poll&qp=62902x93b9B053 Next Game Time Friday, June 10th at 5:00PM PST, likely stretching into the weekend again. No Muskets and Mages for a while. Logged on after a day or two, post exactly once, b& for... spam? Mod denies appeal of nonsensical ban. So, out till Friday. Odds are good you were just responding to a topic the mod didn't like. That's a b&able offense, you know. Overview And Rules These are genreal overview rules that can be used for sevreal different senarios. These are not the only rules and some of them don't apply to other settings such as Empire Builder 2. *Empire Builder is an attempt at a more controlled version of the usual mass color blobs and expand game play of the blank map threads of old. The idea was inspired by The Pantheon who is hosting a terrible game every Thursday at 9PM. *The idea is to have a fun controlled political empire simulator. As such rules have been established to help things flow smoothly. *Rules: *Always name fag as your nation's name. *The only person who will actually be changing the map is me. Using the map as an example of what you want to do is fine but only my map is official. *Actions - To take an action simply state what it is you want to do and then roll a d20 you may not take more actions than would require you to roll more than 4 d20's per post. After posting your set of actions you must wait for the next map update to post another set of action. In addition, if you are rolling over something that would be important enough for me to need to respond to it directly, wait for me to do so unless it has obviously failed based on your roll. For example: "I want to research into military technology" *rolls d20* Based on your rolls and other factors your success will be determined. *Usual Actions: Expanding, increasing tech, attacking, prospecting, adventuring, developing agriculture, increasing the military ect. *Action's I don't care about: Developing public bath and sewage systems, making ports, and other random to deep nonsense. *Ignored Action: Commonly you may state an action and roll but I will not address it. This means 1 of 4 things: *A. The action has obviously failed and I have no need to address it. *B. the action has obviously succeed but is a minor action that doesn't affect much and needs not be adressed. *C. Your trying to do something crazy and repeatedly that will only work via a natural 20. *D. I missed it (this does happen but make sure it's not because of the other 3 reasons) *War - War is detailed in the "War and how it Works" page which you can find in the "important wiki links" header above. *Rule of the Stop Sign: When the game ends I will post a picture of stop sign immediately before and after the finale map update. Any rolls made after the stop sign do not count. *Armies - 13+ recruits armies and navies, both roll d10's *You must post how many armies and navies you have whenever you make your rolls for the turn. Updates to come ~The Maker Latest activity Category:Browse